On the Cliff Side
by Worrying-Too-Much
Summary: Astrid, apparently finished with his hair, looked up at him. "Hiccup…" she murmured, eyes full with uncertainty, and she trailed off. "What?" Hiccup asked, catching her gaze. "What is it?" "I… it doesn't matter," she said finally, shaking her head. Then she seemed to consider her answer again. "No, actually it does. Do you love me?" "Yes. You know that, Astrid!" Hiccstrid, HTTYD2


**On the Cliff Side**

**Based off the scene in HtTYD 2 trailer, requested by magicalunicornx14x on tumblr****! I really liked her idea, so I decided to take it and use it for myself. What went on in that little scene in the trailer!**

**Possible spoilers ahead. Proceed at your own risk.**

* * *

Hiccup slumped to the ground next to Astrid, hearing Toothless and Stormfly go off together. Those dragons had become very good friends over the years – that is, if dragons could be friends. Astrid smiled at him, earning a half-hearted smile from him.

"Hi," she murmured. He mumbled back a greeting. After realising his mum was alive, he was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Hiccup had done so much crying on the way back on Toothless he felt sick.

His dad had found him when he got back and Hiccup had been taken for another half hour as his dad explained the duties of being a chief, and not letting Hiccup away when he had to get away because he wanted to be sick.

Then he'd asked Snotlout where Astrid was, needing to get away from everyone. Toothless had stayed by his side the entire time, unwavering support and loyalty, and for that Hiccup was grateful. Snotlout seemed to sense the sadness in Hiccup's voice, and he answered, "She went over to sit at the cliff edge a while ago. She could still be there."

Hiccup stared at the ground, feeling like the entire world was resting on his shoulders. Astrid seemed to sense this, and she moved closer, sitting behind him. Hiccup twisted his head around to look at her, and she smiled at him, moving her hands to his shoulders. Hiccup practically melted back into her as she started giving him a massage, squeezing and rubbing his tense muscles into relaxation.

Astrid nearly laughed as Hiccup rumbled with what could've been a _purr. _He was spending too much time around Toothless, she thought. She squeezed his shoulders, rolling the muscles between her fingers. Hiccup all but collapsed into her, his breathing soft and slow.

When it was finished and Astrid moved away Hiccup had to jerk himself awake, because he had been drifting in and out of consciousness through it. Astrid slid herself back to her normal position beside him, crossing her legs and yawning.

Hiccup didn't mind as she sat closer than normal, probably because she had sensed he needed the support. Her hand reached up and pulled a loose strand of hair away from the wind-blown mess it was. Hiccup studied her with a raised eyebrow as she deftly separated it into three parts, and then started tugging on them in an almost hypnotising way. Her fingers were folding them together – she was braiding his hair, Hiccup realised. With a yawn he turned back and let her as he stared out over the ocean.

"What's wrong?" she murmured. It didn't surprise Hiccup. Astrid could always tell when he was sad or worried. It was like a six sense or something.

Hiccup shook his head, closing his eyes. "I-I can't tell you," he mumbled quietly, tears stinging his eyelids.

"Okay," Astrid said calmly, not pushing him to speak further. Hiccup loved that about her. She would never push someone to tell them something they didn't want to. "Just know I'm hear for you, if you want to talk, okay?"

"Okay," Hiccup said, chewing on his lip. "I..I just… I don't know what to do. I feel so lost all the time. I can't be a chief. My dad _still _expects me to be someone I'm not – and I thought I was good enough for him! And then today, something made a comeback- and- and I just _can't _Astrid!"

"Hiccup," Astrid said very sternly. "Don't you ever, ever, _dare _say that. You are good enough. You've always been good enough, everyone thinks you're good enough. That's why your dad pushes you like that! He thinks you're capable of things even you haven't dreamed of, and yes, I know, it's hard for you. But he loves you, Hiccup. And whatever this new thing is that's come up for you, you're strong enough to overcome it. Don't worry." She paused, and then said one last thing, placing a hand over his heart. "What you're looking for? It's in here."

For a minute Hiccup didn't respond, tears in his eyes, and then he turned around to look at her. "Thank you," he muttered, looking absolutely exhausted.

Astrid kissed him on the cheek, moving up back to his hair. She stared him in the eyes, suddenly looking a little bit sad. "It's okay. You just need to remember what's important. No matter how far you travel, Berk is your home, and we are your family."

"I know," Hiccup murmured, playing with the knife he'd unsheathed absent-mindedly from his ankle pouch. He leaned into Astrid, mind running a thousand miles a minute. Mostly aimed at his mum. How could he tell her he was talking with a traitor? His mother, of all people? Hiccup sighed, looking at the young, beautiful, caring woman next to him and realising just how lucky he was. Exhausted, he pressed his lips to her forehead for a second and then pushed his forehead down on to her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Hiccup…" Astrid murmured. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't going to pressure him into speaking. Instead she rested her chin on his head and twirled her fingers through his hair, avoiding the newly made braid. Hiccup's head was growing heavier against her collarbone, and his body was starting to sink into hers more. He was falling asleep. Smiling to herself, she let him doze for a few more minutes and then tapped him on the back. Hiccup stirred, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry," he muttered, blinking slowly. Astrid smiled, not bothering to tell him it was okay, because he knew it was fine – it wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep on her like that. Her fingers moved to check the braid automatically. Hiccup watched the waves roll gently on to the beach below them, making a nice crashing noise.

Hiccup turned his eyes to examine Astrid as she continued with his hair, curling it between her fingers. She was so beautiful, Hiccup thought as he unabashedly stared at her, drinking her appearance in. How did he ever get so lucky? He tucked a loose piece of hair behind Astrid's ear.

Astrid, apparently finished with his hair, looked up at him. "Hiccup…" she murmured, eyes full with uncertainty, and she trailed off.

"What?" Hiccup asked, catching her gaze. "What is it?"

"I… it doesn't matter," she said finally, shaking her head. Then she seemed to consider her answer again. "No, actually it does. Do you love me?"

"Yes. You know that, Astrid!" Hiccup said in confusion. They had told each other they loved each other enough times it wasn't embarrassing anymore.

"Good. I love you too, you know," and Astrid moved forwards and captured his lips in her own for a sweet, small kiss.

Hiccup grinned. "Is Fearless Astrid Hofferson… insecure?"

Astrid punched him on the shoulder. "Be quiet, I was having a moment."

Hiccup grinned and stood up, offering her his hand in mock politeness. "Only you, milady. Only you."

Astrid punched him again, but this time she was smiling and kissed his cheek as she took his hands to be pulled up. "Get used to it."

Hiccup smiled, linking his hands through hers. "I already have."

* * *

**Just a petty little Hiccstrid oneshot I drabbled out whilst I was half asleep and having some feels over the trailer. A review would be nice? :)**

**Liv x**


End file.
